The Chronicles of the Lost Arcanist
by killer gamer
Summary: Follow the story of a master elementalist, who is now but a myth. In his time however, he was a legend, an entity shrouded in mystery and the darkest Elementalist ever recorded.


**The Chronicles of the Lost Arcanist**

Some time has passed since the events of the last Guild Wars. The story that is about to be told however, is based in Ascalon, long **before** the Guild Wars. There was an elementalist, whose power was so great that the king himself feared him. This elementalist, the Lost Arcanist as some called him, had mastered the four elements. He could control fire, bring waterfalls crashing down on his enemies, summon lightning to strike his foes, and create earthen barriers the size of titans. The problem that lies with this Lost Arcanist though, is that along the way of his learning, he had gone… bad as some might say. He was feared throughout the lands, and for good reason. No one had seen power like his before, the fire he summoned, it was greener then the grasses of the greenest fields, yet hotter then the breath of Balthazar himself. The ice he summoned was as black as the night sky, yet colder then Grenth's fingers. The barriers of earth he summoned were harder then the finest of steels, and his air magic, it brought along the scent of death with it, and delivered it as well. This story is not being told to strike fear into the children who won't go to bed, or to boast of the Arcanists powers, for this Lost Arcanist was an evil man as some might say, but there are some who know his true story. Sadly, he is but a legend now, and no other Elementalist has "mastered" the four elements, as they can learn as many spells as they need to from a certain element, but they can only ever master but one element. And so starts the story of the Lost Arcanist…

The man burst through the door with a wild look on his face, the women carrying the child looked up. The mans name was Adel Bloodwane. "Sister… good news!" he shouted. "Settle down Adel, you'll wake Arianna" she said calmly, "Now what's the good news". He looked a bit annoyed, but nonetheless answered his sister. "Arial… Bella gave birth to a baby boy! I'm a father!" he exclaimed. Arial's face lit up, she ran over as fast as she could to Adel, and hugged him. "Congratulations!" she shouted. At that moment, Arianna awoke and started to cry, so Arial backed away and started to calm her down. "I'll be over shortly" whispered Arial. Adel gave a quick nod and ran back through the door, yipping as he went. Adel could feel the wind through his hair, so cold, yet it didn't matter for he was a father. Adel had come from a long line of a military serving family. He was serving now, as an elementalist, under the Royal Ascalonians force. His wife, Bella, was a Monk, serving for the same force. They had met in the force and fallen in love. Adel eventually married her, and since then they've been trying to have a child, and now the time had finally come. He still had that wild look on his face when he ran back into his own house, and strode over to Bella and their newborn son. Tomorrow, they'd be going to the Charr Shaman for suggestions on what class this child would take. They had already chosen a name for their child, after Adel's grandfather. His name was to be, Haste Bloodwane. With that name, most people would think of him being chosen as a Warrior, or choosing the class of a Warrior, but they were soon corrected. The Charr Shaman had predicted that the child would be an Elementalist. Adel clung to the hope that his son would follow in his footsteps for joining the Royal Ascalonians, so he went and bought Haste a toy wand. This wand however, was no ordinary toy wand. If this wand had even a little bit of magical energy put through it, sparks, and if there was enough energy, flames would fly out the end of it. This wand, however, is the reason that a house was burnt to the ground in the hands of a child. Barely a day old, bearing the name "Haste Bloodwane"…

NOTE: I invisioned the Charr and the Humans as allies before the last Guild Wars. This story is set a long, long time before the last Guild Wars, not the campaign, but if you know the storyline you know what I'm talking about.


End file.
